Meu Comandante, Meu Cavaleiro
by Celly M
Summary: - UA.Yaoi.Lemon - Na busca infinita pela liberdade, até onde o amor pode mudar os rumos da História? Uma decisão pode determinar o destino de duas vidas... de uma lenda. 1x2x1 3x4 - Parte IV online -
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Meu Comandante...Meu Cavaleiro

**Autoras: **Arsínoe do Egito e Celly M.

**Classificação:** M

**Pares:** Heero Yuy x Duo Maxwell (1x2); Trowa Barton x Quatre Winner (3x4)

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing não nos pertence, infelizmente. Se os meninos da série fossem nossos, com certeza eles brincariam de strip poker ou algo que pedisse menos roupas e defintivamente que os mantivesse com os pés no chão. _Make love, not war, babies!_

**Avisos:** sim! Essa fic contém yaoi! Se chegou aqui por engano, dê meia volta, senão o bichinho do yaoi pode te pegar e você pode gostar! . Leiam o aviso no final, sim?

**Sumário:** Na busca infinita pela liberdade, até onde o amor pode mudar os rumos da História? Uma decisão pode determinar o destino de duas vidas... de uma lenda. Yaoi – 1x2x1; 3x4

**Prólogo**

_**Duo POV:**_

_Há tempos atrás existiu uma Legião de cavaleiros que combateu Roma, mas esses homens eram tão magníficos que ganharam o respeito dos romanos. Selaram um pacto que perdura até hoje: os filhos desses nobres cavaleiros e os filhos dos filhos destes, serviriam a Roma pela glória e pela honra._

Nossa, o quê era aquilo? Bobagens. Tudo bem que parecia ser algo importante, mas nem sabia onde ficava Roma e todas aquelas palavras não faziam sentido. Queria mais brincar com meus irmãos e com os outros garotos.

Meu pai havia me puxado pelo braço, quase rasgando o pano da minha manta mais quente, que já estava gasta. Não gostava quando ele fazia aquilo, me sentia...menos amado. Ele nunca havia sido rude com meus irmãos, mas sempre encontrava uma maneira de me lembrar que eu era o mais velho e deveria ter responsabilidades. Mas eu era um menino, dez anos apenas. Será que ele não podia entender?

— Preste a atenção. Você vai ser apresentado aos... –meu pai continuou, mas fomos interrompidos por Thomas, o aldeão que sabia de tudo o que acontecia nas redondezas. Senti um vento frio correr pela minha espinha, eriçando os pêlos do meu braço, fazendo meus olhos quase transbordarem por algum motivo que desconhecia.

Foi então que os vi. O arrepio era aquilo, só podia ser. Os oito homens montados em enormes cavalos negros surgiram em meio às brumas típicas da nossa região. Encolhi-me involuntariamente, meu coração disparando, as pernas bambeando, procurando com os olhos a presença da única pessoa que poderia me ajudar.

— Mãe... –corri a seu encontro e tentei esconder-me atrás dela, porém, meu pai me segurou.

— Chegou a hora. –meu pai informou a um dos homens, que já me observava, como se me analisasse. Nunca gostei daquilo, me sentia envergonhado do que era.

— Vá, meu filho. –ouvi minha mãe dizer, mas meu pai já havia me segurado pelo braço, empurrando-me sem jeito, como se eu fosse mercadoria.

Montei em um dos cavalos da aldeia, o mais bonito de todos e fiquei confuso com tudo aquilo. Não podia, não deveria. Papai nunca me deixaria fazer aquilo. Lembrei então da história que Thomas contara sobre os filhos dos sarmatianos que serviriam aos romanos. Pura bobagem, eu pensei naquela época. Mas era verdade, iam me levar, menino, era o que era. O quê iam fazer comigo? No que poderia ser útil?

— Não tema, eu vou voltar, Íris. –disse, olhando confortante, para minha irmãzinha que, parada ao lado do cavalo, chorava.

Ainda com todas as dúvidas, arranquei um pouco de coragem para falar alguma coisa. Fitei o soldado, mas logo baixei a cabeça, não por respeito, mas por não saber o que poderia me acontecer.

— Por quanto tempo vamos ficar, senhor?

— Quinze anos. –a voz seca foi mais uma coisa que quase me fez desistir. Poderia fugir, mas o quê aconteceria aos meus pais e irmãos? Quinze anos? Estaria com vinte e cinco, se não estivesse morto. Não podia ir, não queria.

Segurei as rédeas do cavalo com força, quase arrebentando-as, não sabendo bem o que fazer, não estava acostumado a montar sozinho. Estávamos partindo quando meu pai segurou-me pelo pé, quase me tirando o equilíbrio. O olhei, encontrando os mesmos olhos que herdara dele. Ele tirou, pacientemente, de seu pescoço o único bem valioso para nossa família e, pela primeira vez, tive vontade de chorar ao sentir a cruz de ouro branco, presa a um rude fio de couro, ser colocada em uma das minhas mãos.

— Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. Esse é e sempre será você.

Sorri, meus olhos derramando uma única lágrima. Era uma surpresa para mim que não era de tristeza, por mais que sair dali estivesse me matando e eu não soubesse qual seria meu futuro. Mas, naquele momento, minha lágrima era de certeza.

Certeza de que era amado.

Durante os três meses de viagem que se seguiram, alimentei-me apenas de pão seco e água e ouvia, sem reclamar ou perguntar, os soldados murmurando, contentes sobre guerras e mortes. Não entendia porque aquilo era divertido, porque matar pessoas era bom. Convenci-me de que não queria ser o tipo que eles eram, não seria assim. E cada vez que eles falavam sobre guerra, eu apertava com mais força a cruz que carregava comigo.

Minha única lembrança de quem era. De quem eu sempre seria.

A Muralha de Adriano não era nada do que havia imaginado depois de todas as conversas que os soldados tiveram durante o caminho. Meus olhos cansados não alcançavam o final dela e tamanha grandeza me intimidou. O portão por onde entramos era de madeira e fechado de metal pontiagudo, o que me dava a impressão de um lugar maléfico. Realmente não sabia o que fazer, por isso, esperei que todos os outros entrassem, para que de repente, pudesse...

O quê? Fugir? Eles me matariam, depois de tudo o que ouvi.

Suspirei, derrotado. Não havia futuro. Simplesmente não havia. Deveria entrar naquela boca desconhecida, cheia de perigos. Segurei minha cruz com mais força, quase marcando-a na palma da minha mão, quando um dos soldados ordenou que entrasse.

Para minha surpresa, não era o único garoto ali. Meu coração disparou ao ver que haviam pelo menos três garotos da minha idade, parecendo tão assustados quanto eu. Eles mal seguravam as espadas em suas mãos e pensei se teria que fazer aquilo. Um menino loiro havia derrubado um cesto com flechas e os soldados riram dele, o garoto se encolheu em um canto, atrás de outro, muito magro, mas com um olhar estranho para sua idade.

— Desça, Maxwell. Está em casa. –o soldado informou. Não, não estou, isso não é casa, pensei, querendo correr, precisando de lembranças, de minha mãe, dos meus irmãos.

Parei ao lado do garoto loiro e este me sorriu, fazendo uma onda de calor aquecer um pouco meu corpo, molhado da chuva fina que começava a cair, e cansado da viagem. Ele me lembrava Ian, meu irmão de nove anos, tinha a mesma inocência no olhar e pensei, por um momento, que poderia fazer dali minha casa.

— Estão aqui e ficarão aqui por quinze anos. Protegerão essa muralha e o Império dos nativos do Norte. –um soldado falava e me desliguei por alguns segundos. Aquilo não importava, como antes. Roma, o que era mesmo? E a Muralha? Nem sabia como chegar ao fim, como era possível alguém proteger aquilo? E quem eram os nativos? Éramos nós? Deveríamos... matar?

Perdido e confuso que estava, deixei meus olhos vagarem pelo resto do lugar. Era grande ali dentro, Thomas gostaria de ter construído algumas das coisas que prendiam os cavalos, tinha certeza. Mas não foram os cavalos nem certamente o que os prendia que me chamou a atenção.

Meu coração disparou de maneira estranha, subindo até minha garganta, quase me impossibilitando de respirar quando um par de olhos azuis me fitou por detrás dos soldados enfileirados. O garoto, um pouco mais velho que eu e que o loiro, me olhava de maneira esquisita, perturbadora. Meu rosto queimou e eu desviei o olhar para perguntar ao menino ao meu lado quem ele era.

Mas quando o mostrei novamente, ele não estava mais ali.

Será que havia sido minha imaginação? E por quê eu senti aquilo? Como se as coisas fizessem sentido?

— Estão prestando a atenção? –o soldado gritou, olhando para mim. Assenti rapidamente, encolhendo-me no canto, a chuva agora molhando meu cabelo curto.

Queria um cobertor. Queria um pouco de comida. Queria saber quem era Olhos Azuis.

— Este é Heero Yuy. Nosso soldado mais bem treinado. Devem obediência a ele, pois ele será nosso futuro comandante.

Olhos Azuis! Heero Yuy, não era isso? Fiquei tão estático que nem prestei muita atenção no que havia sido dito. Ele olhou para todos nós, aproximando-se, por fim.

— Todos podemos morrer. Mas não vamos deixar que nos matem, antes que os matemos. Peguem uma espada e vamos treinar.

Aquela voz firme, fria. E os olhos? Existiria alguém com olhos tão distantes e perturbadores como os dele? E por quê tinha vontade de chorar ao ouvi-lo falar de tudo o que não queria ser?

Heero Yuy.

E foi assim que fomos apresentados ao nosso comandante na Bretanha.

_Continua..._

_**N/A:**__ Esse fic foi publicado há algum tempo atrás, mas infelizmente nunca terminado por inteiro. Com a permissão da minha companheira de escrita, estou publicando-o novamente, e dessa vez, até o final. Espero que gostem. Próximo capítulo? Na próxima sexta-feira! Espero que gostem! _


	2. Parte I

**Título: **Meu Comandante...Meu Cavaleiro

**Autoras: **Arsínoe do Egito e Celly M. _(também conhecidas como Endless Magic)_

**Classificação:** M

**Pares:** Heero Yuy x Duo Maxwell (1x2); Trowa Barton x Quatre Winner (3x4)

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing não nos pertence, infelizmente. Se os meninos da série fossem nossos, com certeza eles brincariam de strip poker ou algo que pedisse menos roupas e defintivamente que os mantivesse com os pés no chão. _Make love, not war, babies!_

**Avisos:** sim! Essa fic contém yaoi! Se chegou aqui por engano, dê meia volta, senão o bichinho do yaoi pode te pegar e você pode gostar! . Leiam o aviso no final, sim?

**Sumário:** Na busca infinita pela liberdade, até onde o amor pode mudar os rumos da História? Uma decisão pode determinar o destino de duas vidas... de uma lenda. Yaoi – 1x2x1; 3x4

**PARTE I  
_Heero Yuy POV_**

Seis meses.

Seis malditos meses naquele posto distante, tendo lições de como comandar.

Besteira.

Eu saberia lidar com meus homens, saberia como incitá-los à batalha, saberia como comandá-los.

Estava no meu sangue. No sangue romano que herdara de meu pai. De minha mãe bretã... bem, dela eu só trazia as amargas recordações, recordações de sua morte.

Toquei a espada presa à cela de meu cavalo e suspirei.

Fora para salvá-la que eu desencravara a Excalibur do túmulo de meu pai... mas não aquilo não fora o suficiente. Ela, minha adorada mãe, fora morta numa das invasões bárbaras ao território Romano.

E eu os mataria para que Roma pudesse controlar o mundo e, assim, criar uma ordem e então teríamos a paz.

Sim... mães não seriam mais arrancadas de seus filhos.

Melhor era não pensar naquilo, determinei, ao avistar minha fortaleza.

Oh sim, eu Heero Yuy, aos vinte e dois anos já era senhor de minha própria fortaleza. Lá meus cavaleiros, que acabavam de se tornar homens, viviam e serviam à Roma.

À minha tão amada Roma.

Avistei meus homens, parados no portão, aguardando minha chegada.

Haviam sido duramente treinados durante oito anos para servir à Roma, sob o meu comando.

E havia chegado a hora de enfrentarem sua primeira batalha.

Eu já havia participado de algumas, mas jamais comandara e, se seria a primeira vez deles em um campo de combate, seria a minha na liderança.

Mas eles eram fiéis a mim, disso eu sabia. Podia ver a admiração brilhar nos olhos de cada um deles.

Eu e a tropa nos aproximamos e fomos saudados pelo povo que vivia na fortaleza. Eram poucas pessoas, algumas mulheres casadas com soldados, crianças... nada muito significativo.

Coisas que poderiam ser deixadas rapidamente para trás no caso de alguma invasão bárbara.

— Ó grande Heero! –um de meus cavaleiros, Duo, disse.

Duo... esse era um guerreiro... bem peculiar. Trajava-se sempre de preto, usando couro geralmente, uma cruz de ouro no pescoço alvo, uma longa trança e um comentário sarcástico na ponta da língua.

Sentira falta dele.

Ele e vários cavaleiros que ali estavam eram os melhores da Bretanha, sabia disso. A maioria era sarmatiana e dos antepassados, não herdaram somente a fama, mas a habilidade de montar também.

Eram os melhores.

E estariam sob o comando do melhor, determinei a mim mesmo.

— Duo, meu bom homem. –dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, descendo do cavalo. — Espero que tenha melhorado desde que parti.

Ele sorriu abertamente e me abraçou apertado, sussurrando que sentira falta de nossos duelos.

Duo era... meu melhor amigo.

O aperto em torno de meu corpo não cessou e eu me vi correspondendo a ele, sentindo os contornos do corpo que parecia tão delicado, mas, eu sabia bem, escondia uma grande força.

E aquela aparência... me perturbava.

Não era comum um cavaleiro ser dono de olhos violetas e de longos cabelos castanho-dourados.

E isso o tornava único naquele meio.

— É bom tê-lo de volta, grande Heero. –suprimi um sorriso. — O que Vossa Majestade trouxe de novidade para nós, pobres cavaleiros esquecidos nesse fim de mundo? –antes de qualquer resposta, já remexia na bolsa que estava na cela do cavalo.

Suspirei.

Melhor não lhe dar atenção.

Um a um, meus cavaleiros vieram ao meu encontro, me cumprimentando.

Eu via, nos olhos de cada um, a expectativa pela batalha que viria. Mas eu não estava tão ansioso assim. Matar nunca é divertido, acreditem.

Senti um incômodo toque em minhas costas e virei.

— Vamos, Heero, mostre-me se aprendeu algo novo! –dessa vez me permiti sorrir, vendo Duo apontar uma espada para minha garganta.

— Eu sempre lhe ganho. –disse, segurando minha espada e me colocando em posição de combate.

Ele gargalhou, os olhos brilhando de forma estranha.

Seu corpo avançou sobre o meu, sua espada encontrando a minha, num golpe preciso e certeiro.

Ouch. Ele havia melhorado imensamente.

Rodamos pelo pátio, o barulho de nossas espadas, as gargalhadas de Duo e as palmas das pessoas à nossa volta, enchendo o lugar com os sons que me eram tão familiares.

Em um golpe certeiro, Duo derrubou-me no chão, seu corpo sobre o meu, a espada em minha garganta, enquanto a minha própria voava de minhas mãos.

Arregalei meus olhos, vendo seu rosto aproximar-se do meu.

Quando ele ficara tão rápido?

— Admita que sou o melhor, Heero. –ele disse, a espada ainda em minha garganta, sua lâmina afiada prestes a me cortar e os lábios próximos aos meus.

Engasguei, não acreditando no quão quente era seu hálito sobre minha boca.

Meu corpo todo estremeceu e eu fechei os olhos, girando meu corpo, escapando de sua lâmina e invertendo as posições.

— Eu sou o melhor. –disse, sério.

Me ergui, pegando a espada e respirando fundo.

O que fora... aquele calor em meu corpo?

_Perdoe-me Deus meu, pelas coisas que pensei._

— Todos os cavaleiros, acompanhem-me, temos que falar sobre a batalha que virá. –falei, de maneira firme, vendo o sorriso nos lábios de Duo tornar-se... maligno.

Caminhei para dentro da casa maior, indo até o grande salão.

— Acomodem-se. – Minha voz soava quase rude naquele lugar.

Ali eu era o comandante Heero Yuy, não o amigo que duelava com os rapazes lá fora.

Quando todos estavam dispostos na grande mesa redonda, me permiti andar por toda a extensão do salão, dando-lhes detalhes da batalha que todos aguardavam tão ansiosamente.

— Há uma tribo, vinda do extremo norte da ilha, que pretende invadir os territórios do nosso amado Império. –oarei, vendo vários rostos desgostosos. — Do meu amado Império. –consertei. — Eles pretendem invadir a Muralha de Adriano mais ao leste, na altura da outra fortaleza já desabitada. Roma retirou os soldados de lá e solicitou que vocês, meus nobres cavaleiros, a protegessem dessa invasão bárbara. Eu, Heero Yuy, os comandarei para a vitória e, juntos, venceremos essa primeira batalha! –ouvi vários sons de aprovação e, internamente , agradeci ao meu amado Deus por me manter firme. — Por Roma e pela Sagrada Igreja, expulsaremos esses pagãos e asseguraremos, mais uma vez, o poder do nobre Império Romano! –mais vivas e um suspiro aliviado deixou meus lábios. — Partiremos ao amanhecer!

Quando o salão esvaziou, agarrei o crucifixo que estava sob a armadura e sussurrei uma prece, implorando, ao Deus todo misericordioso, que protegesse meus homens e os fizessem triunfar naquela batalha tão difícil.

Os passos, soando no chão polido me despertaram e eu me virei, encarando o homem que entrara.

— Heero? –respirei fundo, colocando o crucifixo em seu lugar novamente.

— Sim, Duo?

— Achei que não houvesse necessidade dessas formalidades entre nós. –ele brincou, se aproximando. — O que foi aquilo lá fora? Você... me olhou de uma forma tão estranha, pensei que fosse me matar.

— Eu devo estar cansado. –disse, tentando sorrir, mas falhando. — Foram muitos dias cavalgando e amanhã partiremos cedo.

— Oh sim... diga-me, Heero, acha que podemos vencer?

— Deus nos protegerá. –falei, caminhando até o corredor onde ficava meu quarto.

— Ele não me protegeu quando aqueles soldados me tiraram de minha família. –o tom raivoso me fez suspirar.

Não valia a pena discutir com ele. Nunca adiantava, tínhamos crenças diferentes.

Eu lutava por Roma.

Duo lutava por sua liberdade.

E mesmo assim, lutaríamos juntos dentro de algumas horas.

— Antes que ele me mate, eu os matarei. –ele disse, entredentes.

— É a regra. –falei, abrindo a porta de meus aposentos.

Ele pareceu hesitar por alguns instantes, mas então me abraçou, apertando os dedos em minha nuca.

— Lutaremos juntos, venceremos ou morreremos unidos. –e, sem mais palavras, se foi.

Meu corpo queimava pelo contato.

Mas não podia pensar naquilo.

Tinha uma batalha para lutar algumas horas depois.

**_Duo Maxwell POV  
_**

Eu o amava.

Era simples assim.

Amor.

Nunca sabia como reagir quando Heero estava perto de nós. Meu coração disparava e perdia todo e qualquer contato com meus membros. Eles involuntariamente queriam aproximá-lo de mim, me deixar sentir seu cheiro forte, uma mistura estranha que não sabia identificar, mas que reconhecia há quilômetros de distância.

Balancei a cabeça com força, alguns fios caindo da minha trança. Onde estava com a cabeça? Estávamos às vésperas de uma batalha e eu só queria beijar Heero, depois de tanto tempo longe dele. Era egoísta, mas ele era meu. Meu melhor amigo, meu comandante, meu...

Confesso que não conseguia me controlar quando o assunto era a batalha, quando queria nada mais do que me aninhar no peito de Heero como quando fazia quando chovia demais, logo nos primeiros meses que cheguei à muralha. Ele me repelia com freqüência, mas sempre existiu o dia em que simplesmente passava a mão no meu cabelo e me abraçava. Estava feliz naquela época. Poderia ser feliz com ele assim novamente.

Se ele ao menos me visse como o Duo de sempre e não um dos soldados dele...

Pensar naquilo era besteira, com uma batalha à vista. Tirei a capa de couro que protegia meu peito, ficando apenas com a fina camisa preta, gostando do vento que entrava pela porta do estábulo aberto, bagunçando meus cabelos, já soltos.

E foi então que senti. Aquele cheiro. Não estava sozinho, meu coração palpitando no ritmo frenético de tambores, anunciou.

Heero estava ali.

E me observava.

Apesar de todos sempre me acharem o soldado mais atirado e despojado do nosso grupo, na presença de Heero eu simplesmente não conseguia ser eu mesmo. Era do homem inexpressivo e frio que estávamos falando e eu não conseguia falar nada ou agir de maneira igual como fazia com Trowa ou Quatre.

Mais um ponto para Heero Yuy. Conseguia me transformar em uma garotinha mais do que ávida por um olhar, um comentário da parte dele. Qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquela fina camada de gelo à sua volta. Eu exagerava às vezes, admito, parecia que todas minhas ações eram direcionadas a chamar sua atenção.

Até Wufei uma vez notou isso. Disse que eu queria chamar a atenção do comandante para ter mais privilégios.

Se ele soubesse os privilégios que queria ter com Heero...

Mas não queria olhá-lo naquele instante, procurei então a única coisa que podia fazer.

Mexer nos cabelos.

Tinha um certo ciúme dos fios castanhos, me orgulhava absurdamente deles, especialmente de minha trança. E agora ela estava desfeita, culpa de quem? Adivinhem!

Ouvi um suspiro contido e tive a vontade mortal de saber o porquê daquilo. Em um pensamento insano, talvez Heero gostava do que eu estava fazendo. Talvez ele quisesse que eu continuasse. Talvez ele quisesse que eu me aproximasse e o beijasse.

— Gosta do que vê, comandante? –perguntei, não me importando com o que aquilo parecia.

Tudo bem, enquanto não fitasse aqueles olhos azuis que não falavam nada, mas diziam uma infinidade de coisas, eu poderia ser o Duo de sempre. Contanto que não os olhasse, que não me perdesse neles. Porque aí, seria o meu fim.

— Como sabia que era eu?

"_Ó meu doce capitão, suas perguntas são tão evasivas e sem propósito. Se me desse uma chance, poderia enumerar as maneiras que me faziam identificar-te a quilômetros de distância"._

Porém, não poderia falar aquilo. Ele provavelmente me expulsaria, me penduraria de cabeça para baixo na árvore solitária que tínhamos na frente na Muralha e eu teria que lutar contra ele, e vencer mais uma vez.

Porque, claro, eu era ótimo com uma espada.

Mas não podia me desviar. Heero havia feito uma pergunta e queria uma resposta.

Virei-me, perdendo-me, ligeiramente, em seus olhos azuis, sendo levado para um outro lugar, onde tudo era naquela cor, onde nada, a não ser nós dois, fazia sentido.

Patético, mas no meu mundo, era o que eu queria. Podia sonhar, não podia?

A resposta mais estúpida de todas saiu dos meus lábios e assim que o fiz, me arrependi.

— Reconheceria esse seu cheiro em qualquer lugar.

Não pude ignorar o estranho brilho que surgiu nos olhos dele, mas tão rápido quanto ele apareceu, sumiu, dando lugar a uma coisa fria e indefinida, que me fazia esquecer meus sentimentos.

Nervoso por ele ter feito isso, voltei a mexer nos cabelos, irritando-me por não conseguir prendê-los de uma vez. Percebi que ele olhou para eles e logo para minha cruz. Sorri por dentro.

— Gosta do que vê? –repeti.

Dane-se a segurança, quem disse que eu não gostava de brincar com o perigo?

Talvez eu estivesse vendo coisas, mas não queria acreditar que era a iluminação das velas ali que fizeram os olhos do meu comandante brilharem daquele jeito.

Ele não falou nada e me irritei novamente. Heero conseguia ser insuportável às vezes.

— Estava falando da minha cruz. Gosta do que vê?

Ele murmurou algo que não entendi e logo comentou que aquilo combinava comigo. Sorri, satisfeito por ele ter reparado em mim.

— Sabe, essa cruz é o que me lembra da minha família. Ela representa o que eu acredito, o que amo, o motivo pelo qual eu luto. Fico feliz por dizer que combina comigo. Ela é a minha herança.

Eu sabia ser sério, quando queria. Mas não gostava muito disso, aquela droga de vida já era por demais triste pra que eu ficasse bancando o homem sério o tempo todo.

Heero sorriu, se aproximando, e tocou meu ombro. Uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo, como chuva gelada pela manhã logo depois que se sai do calor do quarto. Só pra variar, coloquei os pés pelas mãos, algo tão normal quando ele estava tão próximo.

Vi a cruz que representava sua amada Roma me provocar. Não me importo com o Deus dele, realmente, aquilo não representa nada para mim.

Tinha algo melhor em mente.

Me inclinei, deliberadamente, roçando meu corpo no seu, com o propósito de tirar a corrente dourada de seu pescoço.

Ele não precisaria dela. Nenhuma proteção como aquela era necessária.

Ele teria a mim.

Coloquei o objeto dourado em suas mãos e tirei meu cordão de meu pescoço, colocando-a no dele. Minha cruz ficou aninhada no vão de suas vestes, brilhando perfeitamente. Ela estava em casa.

E eu também.

— É para dar sorte. Não a perca. Volte para mim, Heero. Com ela. –suspirei, olhando-o por mais um segundo. — Nos vemos na batalha, _meu_ comandante. –e fui embora.

Ou seria capaz de perder a cabeça e agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

**_Heero Yuy POV_**

Não conseguia acreditar o quão... provocante Duo conseguia ser.

Nos seis meses que fiquei fora, acabei me esquecendo que ficar sozinho com ele me perturbava, a ponto de fazer meus pensamentos lógicos sumirem.

O que havia ido fazer mesmo ali no estábulo?

Não importava, na verdade.

Toquei a cruz fria em meu pescoço e suspirei. O que significava aquilo? O que significava Duo colocar em minha responsabilidade um bem tão precioso? Um bem que... representava quem ele era?

Desamarrei o fio de couro que a prendia em meu pescoço e a coloquei na palma da mão, analisando-a.

Era uma cruz normal, sem adornos, sem pedras preciosas. Apenas ouro maciço.

E era tudo que Duo tinha de valioso.

Será que eu estava sendo cego ao não querer enxergar o que parecia tão óbvio?

"_Volte para mim"._

Ajoelhei-me, mãos postas em súplicas e rezei, pedindo pela vida de meus homens na batalha e para que Deus clareasse meus pensamentos, para que eu não pecasse.

Meus pensamentos deveriam estar voltados para Roma e para a Santíssima Igreja.

Não deveria sequer sentir aquelas... coisas estranhas.

Duo... eu me sentia estranho perto dele, apenas porque éramos amigos demais e, de alguma forma, isso me incomodava.

Mas não saberia de dizer porque me incomodava.

Só poderia haver dois motivos.

Ou eu ainda me sentia estranho por gostar tanto de alguém a ponto de chamá-lo de amigo.

Ou talvez meus sentimentos por ele tivessem raízes mais obscuras.

Como homem, ciente de minhas obrigações, sempre tive a enorme capacidade de bloquear pensamentos inúteis.

E foi isso que fiz.

Bloqueei a imagem de Duo com seus cabelos soltos... bloqueei a lembrança de seu corpo tão perto do meu.

O Império não precisava daquilo. E era por ele que eu batalhava, era por Roma que eu comandaria meus cavaleiros na batalha. Não por Duo... não por seus cabelos e olhos.

_Esses_ eram pensamentos pertinentes para a situação pré-batalha na qual me encontrava.

Entoando minha última prece, me retirei à solidão de meus aposentos.

Faltavam poucas horas até o amanhecer e eu tinha que descansar, deixar minha mente voltada para o confronto. Quando abri meus olhos, ainda estava escuro, mas mesmo assim me levantei, indo preparar meu cavalo.

Em poucos minutos, um a um, meus cavaleiros foram entrando estábulo. Alguns colocavam a cela nos animais, outros os acariciavam e sussurravam coisas, pedindo algo aos seus deuses pagãos.

Eram muitos cavaleiros, sequer conseguia lembrar-me o número, mas sentia que, em alguns anos, seriam poucos os que restariam. Seriam poucos os que estariam ao meu lado.

Eu batalharia por Roma e eles... por sua liberdade.

Todos os meus homens, sem nenhuma exceção eram sarmatianos e tinham, obrigatoriamente, que servir Roma por quinze anos.

Eu não estava ali pro obrigação, poderia ter ido para Roma quando minha mãe morreu, mas desde pequeno decidi que queria herdar o lugar de comandante de meu pai.

Porém quando meus cavaleiros partissem... eu iria para Roma, gozar de seu progresso.

Terminava de celar meu cavalo quando Duo entrou no lugar.

Os cabelos já estavam firmes em uma trança e o brilho de seus olhos era feroz. Mas foi com doçura que se dirigiu a mim.

— Vejo que você não a tirou. –ele comentou, roçando o dedo pela cruz dourada. – Fico feliz.

Me retraí, encostando-me na parede mais próxima, mal entendendo as reações em cadeia que assaltaram meu corpo com aquele toque.

Seus olhar mudou para uma mescla de mágoa e decepção. Eu mal pude controlar o impulso de tomá-lo em meus braços e dizer-lhe que eu tinha que ser forte, que tinha que me manter afastado, que não podia ir contra as leis de Roma, as leis dos homens e as leis de Deus.

Mas só o que fiz foi ficar lá, mirando seus olhos tristes.

Oh... que Deus ajudasse-me a vencer aquela terrível batalha. Contra os encantos de Duo.

— Desculpe-me se fiz algo errado. –ele murmurou, tentando me dar um de seus sorrisos falsos, mas que enganavam a todos.

— Não... é só que... somos amigos, não somos? –perguntei, me aproximando. — Melhores amigos.

— Oh, sim, Heero... nós somos amigos. –ele desviou o olhar. — Apenas amigos. Cuide bem dela, é tudo que tenho. –apontou pra cruz e sorriu tristemente.

— Por que eu? Por que... você vai deixá-la comigo? –perguntei, antes que conseguisse me calar.

— Eu sei que você cuidará bem dela... caso eu morra. –um nó se formou em minha garganta e percebi que não havia pensado na possibilidade de Duo morrer.

Duo não... podia morrer.

— Você não vai morrer. –disse, com convicção.

— Eu espero que não, Heero... há uma coisa que gostaria de fazer antes de morrer, alguém com quem gostaria de estar. –meu coração falhou a batida, enquanto ele se virava para ir.

Seus olhos estavam completamente expostos, abertos para que eu pudesse lê-los.

Naquele momento eu tive duas certezas.

Duo me amava.

E estaríamos fadados a sermos somente amigos pelo resto da vida.

Eu não sabia o que sentia por ele, tinha que admitir. Meu Deus jamais me falara dos sentimentos em meu coração, mas eu sabia que eram errados, que me trariam a desgraça.

_Amigos_.

Era o que éramos e o que sempre seríamos.

Porém as chamas que ardiam em seu olhar, tocaram meu peito, aquecendo-o, me deixando com uma sensação que quase esquecera com o passar daqueles anos.

A sensação de ser amado.

Só depois que percebi isso, que pude enxergar claramente através dos gestos sempre tão gentis de meu cavaleiro mais querido. De meu melhor amigo.

Finalmente pude compreender o porquê de sua constante preocupação, de seus suspiros de alívio quando eu voltava de alguma viagem.

Deus! Como eu não havia percebido antes? Como não havia lido seus sentimentos, que sempre estiveram tão expostos em seus olhos violetas?

"_Fora o Senhor que me cegara? Que me fizera cego até o momento certo, para que eu não relegasse minha missão naquela terra?"_

Como teria sido há anos atrás? Como eu reagiria? Talvez eu o tomasse nos braços, a confusão que eu sentia no momento teria sido demais para minha mente jovem suportar e então... eu teria cedido e ido contra todas as leis.

As leis sagradas que regiam nosso mundo.

Suspirei, vestindo minha armadura e observando meus homens.

Eu era um comandante romano, que obedecia às leis dos homens e as de Deus.

Um homem que comandaria vários outros em uma batalha.

E que não podia falhar.

Mesmo que os olhos violetas, tão lindos, me dissessem mais coisas que meu peito pudesse suportar.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **__sexta-feira é dia de atualização, como prometido! Espero que continuem acompanhando aqui o desenvolver desse fic que eu me diverti tanto quanto escrevi com a Arsínoe. Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e também pelos comentários por MP. Nem preciso dizer que eu adoro ler cada um deles e que isso me motiva ainda mais. Até semana que vem!_


	3. Parte II

**Título: **Meu Comandante...Meu Cavaleiro  
**Autoras: **Arsínoe do Egito e Celly M.  
**Classificação:** M  
**Pares:** Heero Yuy x Duo Maxwell (1x2); Trowa Barton x Quatre Winner (3x4)  
**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing não nos pertence, infelizmente. Se os meninos da série fossem nossos, com certeza eles brincariam de strip poker ou algo que pedisse menos roupas e defintivamente que os mantivesse com os pés no chão. _Make love, not war, babies!_  
**Avisos:** sim! Essa fic contém yaoi! Se chegou aqui por engano, dê meia volta, senão o bichinho do yaoi pode te pegar e você pode gostar!  
**Sumário:** Na busca infinita pela liberdade, até onde o amor pode mudar os rumos da História? Uma decisão pode determinar o destino de duas vidas... de uma lenda. Yaoi – 1x2x1; 3x4

**PARTE II**

_**Heero Yuy POV**_

.

Queria me chutar por ter me denunciado tão facilmente.

Droga! Denunciar o quê? Que eu, o grande comandante Heero Yuy, não sabia o que sentia por um soldado? Que eu simplesmente não queria que Duo partisse?

Eu queria entender... não... eu queria ter coragem para entender.

Mas estávamos em batalha, o que sentia ou que achava que sentia, não era importante.

Os inimigos que nos cercavam eram velhos conhecidos, os Ísatis. Já tínhamos combatido-os antes e vencido. Eu só não entendia porquê atacavam o bispo.

Mas não importava, eles queriam acertar a carruagem de um sacerdote, mas eu não permitiria.

Era minha missão escoltá-lo para que ele desse a liberdade aos meus homens.

A Duo.

A batalha foi fácil.

Graças a Deus, porque eu não consegui me concentrar. Não quando imaginava que, quando voltássemos, Duo partiria junto com os outros e eu nunca mais o veria.

Nunca mais receberia aquele olhar tão doce que só eu conhecia.

Quando o homem que comandava o grupo que nos atacava morreu, todos os outros desistiram e eu e meus homens passamos pelo mesmo ritual de todas as batalhas.

Matamos todos.

Não era algo que eu gostasse de fazer, mas era por Roma.

E existiam tantas coisas que eu fazia por Roma que não gostava. Não gostava de matar, de ferir, de destruir minha própria gente. Odiava não poder sentir os fios dos cabelos de Duo em meus dedos.

Em dado momento, antes que abríssemos a porta da carruagem do bispo, olhei para Duo. Ele estava parado, olhando para o nada, parecendo extremamente perdido.

A vontade de abraçá-lo rompeu em meu peito e soube que estava lutando com algo muito pior que homens armados.

Eu o amava.

Cristo! Que Deus e o Império Romano me perdoassem, mas... olhando-o daquela forma, parecendo tão abandonado, eu notei... notei que o que sentia era muito mais que amizade.

Oras... eu sabia, sempre soube, mas nunca havia deixado a aceitação me atingir.

Como naquele momento.

Rezei, fervorosamente, por dentro, pedindo perdão por sentir algo tão... abominável.

Duo era um homem, era um pagão, era... não importava. Logo ele iria embora e aquele sentimento partiria com ele. Mas, raios! Eu não queria que ele partisse!

— Comandante Heero Yuy. –acordei de meus devaneios quando ouvi a voz diferente.

— Bispo Quinze. –curvei ligeiramente a cabeça. — Lamento que essa batalha tenha sido necessária. –disse, caminhando com ele para longe. — Tanto sangue derramado.

— Não foi em vão, nobre Heero, foi o desejo de Deus. Esses homens estão nas terras do Império.

— Do Império? –Duo se aproximou, sorrindo de forma sarcástica. – Essa terra é deles, vocês a invadiram, vocês os forçaram a ir para o norte, vocês... –ele rangeu os dentes. – Vocês nos obrigaram a matar pessoas que só lutavam por sua terra.

— Duo Maxwell! –repreendi e ele se virou para mim.

A intensidade de seu olhar pegou-me desprevenido e eu tive que desviar meus olhos.

— Perdoe-me, nobre comandante. –fez um floreio exagerado. – Esqueci-me que você só enxerga o que Roma quer que veja. –curvou-se para o bispo. – Perdoe-me nobre... bispo. –e se foi, recebendo sorrisos de aprovações de todos os meus homens.

Ao meu lado o bispo franziu o cenho e disse-me algo, mas eu não ouvi.

Será que só eu, entre os poucos homens que restaram, acreditava que sacrifícios eram necessários para um bem maior? Depois que Roma assumisse todo o seu poderio, o mundo não teria mais batalhas.

— A fortaleza não fica muito longe daqui, bispo. –eu disse, indiferente. – Amanhã ao amanhecer estaremos lá.

O vi subir em sua carruagem e partimos.

Eu parti para a fortaleza, mas, para meus homens, era muito mais que isso.

A liberdade.

De algumas dezenas homens, somente seis sobraram.

Eram meus amigos, adorava-os todos, mas um entre eles...

— Heero? –Trowa parou ao meu lado, com aquela ave em seu braço.

— Sim? –olhei para meu amigo, vendo-o com um sorriso nos lábios. Aquele que quase nunca estava lá.

— Não parece feliz com nossa vitória, com nossa liberdade. –suspirei. – Há algo que o incomoda, meu amigo?

Senti vontade de chorar.

Deus! Eu senti vontade de descer do cavalo e chorar como uma criança.

Eles haviam lutado tanto... tantos haviam morrido e quando a liberdade finalmente lhes era dada, eu pensava em como aquilo me parecia triste.

Eles, os únicos amigos que tinha, partiriam.

Duo partiria. Voltaria para sua terra, casaria com uma bela sarmatiana e enterraria o que sentia por mim. Da mesma forma que eu teria de fazer com o que sentia por ele.

Mas eu não conseguiria... não conseguia imaginar em apagar o que ardia em meu peito.

Será que o amava desde sempre?

Provavelmente, sim... provavelmente, o amava desde que pusera meus olhos naquele garotinho choroso, quinze anos antes.

Agora ele tinha vinte e cinco anos, várias mortes nas costas e... iria embora.

Sufoquei um gemido estrangulado e me afastei do grupo, rezando, implorando perdão por desejar algo assim. Por desejar tocá-lo, beijá-lo, tê-lo para mim.

Toquei a cruz em meu pescoço e suspirei.

Pela primeira vez, em diversos anos servindo a Deus e a Roma, questionei se era certo eu desistir do que sentia por todas as leis.

Deus punia o amor?

— Me desculpe por meu comportamento. –Duo se aproximou, sorrindo. – Eu só ouvi boatos e fiquei um pouco nervoso quando vi o bispo.

— Boatos? –fitei seus belos olhos violetas e ele aproximou mais seu cavalo do meu.

— Alguns homens dizem que Roma abandonará a Bretanha. –ele disse, sombrio.

— O quê? –praticamente gritei e Duo riu. – Por que eles fariam isso? Lutamos anos para...

— Os anos que perdemos aqui não importam para Roma, as mortes e tudo que perdemos... nada vale para eles. –tocou meu ombro e suspirou. – Você abdicou tanto por sua Roma utópica e agora essa mesma Roma irá destruir os esforços de seus homens, e seus próprios, para manter esse território dentro dos domínios do Império. –seus dedos correram por meu pescoço e eu fechei os olhos. – Você ainda acha que vale a pena abdicar tudo? –e, sem mais palavras, se foi.

Eu fiquei lá, parado, vendo meus poucos homens seguirem.

Roma abandonaria o território que defendi por toda a minha vida. Todos os esforços... em vão.

Meus homens ganhariam a liberdade, então estava tudo bem, pensei. Mas e eu que matara meu próprio povo? Eu que achava que Roma acolheria a todos? Essa mesma Roma deixaria os bretões, aqueles camponeses que só queriam viver em paz, a mercê de invasões bárbaras.

Cristo! Que Deus protegesse aquelas pessoas porque, se caso fosse mesmo verdade, certos povos só se apoderavam do que destruíam.

Eu escondi sentimentos em meu peito, tive ideais por Roma, lutei pelo Império e pela Santíssima Igreja e, de repente... de repente, tudo parecia tão falso.

Agarrei a cruz em meu pescoço e, mais uma vez, rezei, dessa vez implorando para que aquilo não fosse verdade.

Pela vida do povo.

E pela minha própria, porque, se caso tudo fosse verdade, eu havia vivido uma mentira. Todas as batalhas e mortes, tudo em vão... tudo por uma Roma que não existia.

Novamente, olhei para Duo, sua trança balançando em suas costas e meu peito se apertou. Também havia abdicado meus sentimentos por ele, escondendo-os, camuflando-os.

Mas se aquilo tudo desse a liberdade aos meus homens... teria valido a pena, por mais que deixar Duo partir me destruísse.

* * *

.

_**Duo Maxwell POV**_

.

Odiava o olhar perdido e decepcionado de Heero.

E odiava ainda mais por ter sido eu a dar aquela notícia a ele.

Sim, os boatos existiam, eu não estava mentindo. E foi aquele o estopim para meu disparate em enfrentar o bispo e até mesmo meu comandante.

Mas era a única justificativa que tinha para explicar minha raiva.

Antes destruir os sonhos idealizados de Heero do que tínhamos, mesmo não sendo o que eu queria de verdade.

Afastei-me logo depois de fazer aquela revelação, não suportando fitá-lo por mais minutos, então segui para o final de nossa escolta, reparando no traço de sangue que ficou para trás. E nos nossos soldados mortos.

Tudo por culpa daquela Roma. A mesma Roma que iria deixar tudo o que fizemos durante todos aqueles anos para que os bárbaros tomassem.

Droga. Com o fim das batalhas, nossa liberdade e o afastamento de nosso comandante, o quê iria fazer? Parei meu cavalo por um momento. Odiava me sentir daquele jeito também. E aquela era a verdade. Não suportava estar dividido entre a liberdade e a vontade de estar com Heero.

"_Gostaria de te ver em Roma, Duo_". As palavras dele me assombravam e senti frio pela primeira vez.

Olhei, desgostoso, para a carruagem que levava o homem que selava nossos destinos. Não queria pensar na pontada de insegurança que me acometeu.

Era sempre assim quando íamos enfrentar algum obstáculo perigoso demais. Desde o dia em que fui levado pelos soldados romanos para a Muralha. Era sempre o mesmo sentimento.

Não dessa vez. Dessa vez seria um homem livre.

E nem Roma ou Heero iriam me impedir.

Havíamos recebido as ordens secas do nosso comandante que não iríamos descansar até chegarmos à fortaleza. Pelo visto ele estava mais do que ansioso em nos libertar e mais uma vez tive vontade de perguntar o porquê daquilo. Por que ele parecia estar tão disposto em nos deixar partir e no instante seguinte, queria que ficássemos por perto?

Na manhã seguinte, mantive meu posto de fechar a escolta, bem longe de Heero. Nos conhecíamos tão bem que sabia que tínhamos que ficar longe um do outro por algum tempo, por menor que fosse. Ambos precisávamos, para digerir informações, sentimentos. Percebi que ele queria se aproximar, mas não lhe dei aquela abertura, fitando-o de longe somente quando ele não estava observando.

Mas não era da minha natureza ficar preocupado em um canto, especialmente, quando todos pareciam antecipar a comemoração. Logo me juntei aos meus companheiros, que faziam planos divertidos sobre como usar sua recém-adquirida liberdade.

— O que vai fazer Trowa? Vai cuidar daquele bicho voador até quando? –Treize perguntou ao mais calado do nosso grupo e, instantaneamente, olhei para Quatre, que estava com uma expressão de antecipação no rosto.

Conhecia bem aquilo. Era a mesma expressão que tinha sempre que esperava algo de Heero. Será que eles...

— Vou procurar algo que realmente valha a pena. –Trowa respondeu e olhou na direção de meu amigo loiro, que baixou a cabeça, sorrindo, contido.

Sim. Existia alguma coisa ali.

Sorri quando Zechs me fez a mesma pergunta. Era tão fácil responder aquilo. Dirigi um olhar para Heero e balancei a cabeça. Eles não precisavam saber a resposta. Mas ainda assim...

— Vou aceitar aquilo que realmente vale a pena. Porque encontrar, eu já encontrei. –e galopei, jogando minha prudência para o alto e indo de encontro a Heero.

— Entendeu alguma coisa? –ainda pude ouvir Wufei perguntando.

— Nada. Mas ele sempre foi um maluco mesmo. –Zechs respondeu e olhei para trás. Enquanto todos estavam intrigados, Quatre me sorria.

Ele sabia.

— Comandante. –disse, incerto e Heero olhou-me, curioso.

Por um momento achei que ele ainda não havia digerido bem tudo o que havia falado e me culpava por ter dito aquilo tudo. Tive vontade de pedir-lhe desculpas.

— Soldado Maxwell. –e ele sorriu. Não consegui controlar meus lábios, sorri de volta.

Estávamos bem.

— Sinto muito pelo que falei ontem, Heero. –não havia necessidade daquilo, mas nunca me controlava ao lado dele, sempre precisava de uma justificativa.

— Não importa. –me respondeu, olhando para frente, no instante em que entrávamos na área conhecida, próxima a nossa fortaleza.

— Mas...

Ele me olhou daquela maneira que conseguia fazer com que eu desmontasse. Era um misto de ternura e severidade, uma maneira cuidadosa, porém firme de dizer: "_Assunto encerrado, Maxwell"_.

E eu me calei.

— Falta pouco agora, Duo. Já pensou no que vai fazer com a sua liberdade?

— Por que todos querem saber disso? –perguntei, mas Heero era o único que eu contaria realmente. Queria ficar com ele, era simples assim.

— Porque, de repente, eu posso querer procurar você... –ele disse, mas hesitou no instante seguinte. Maldição. A cada minuto que passava, minhas dúvidas ficam mais fortes. Será que estava imaginando coisas?

— Heero! – A voz de nosso conhecido guardador de cavalos quebrou aquele momento, indicando que já estávamos em casa.

Para nossa liberdade.

Para meu afastamento oficial de Heero.

O pátio da fortaleza já estava cheio com as pessoas que crescerem como nossa família. As crianças corriam, felizes, atrás da carruagem do bispo, que parecia não gostar de tudo aquilo. Aproximei-me de Trowa e Wufei, que também estavam com o mesmo sentimento que eu.

O de aversão àquele romano de nariz empinado.

— Se somos homens livres, por que ele não nos entrega logo esses papéis? –Wufei perguntou e Quatre chegava naquele exato instante, com um dos filhos de Zechs no colo. Sorri, brincando com o menino por alguns segundos, gostando daquele olhar de conhecimento da criança.

— Parece que não conhece os romanos. Tudo para eles tem que ter uma cerimônia. Provavelmente até se forem arrotar, farão algo formal.

Gargalhei com o jeito que Quatre falou sobre aquilo. E ele estava com razão. Lembrava de todas as vezes que Heero queria nos informar alguma coisa, por mais banal que fosse. Tínhamos que estar todos limpos e em volta da mesa de reuniões. Ele exigia.

Romanos e suas tradições... pros diabos.

Falando em Heero, percebi quando ele se aproximou em silêncio de nós. Não gostei do olhar dele, especialmente quando me fitou.

— Meus guerreiros. –começou e ficou ao meu lado. Nossos braços se tocaram e eu senti uma força emanar dele, mas era algo totalmente diferente do que sentia em tempos normais. Ele estava... tenso. – Vamos formalizar a liberdade de vocês em breve. Banhem-se e me encontrem na sala de reuniões.

Ele me sorriu, por fim, tocando meu ombro com firmeza, justamente onde minha cicatriz jazia. Doeu e aquilo era incomum. Havia algo errado.

Horas mais tarde, estávamos em volta da nossa mesa, redonda, onde todos éramos iguais, sem distinção de posto militar ou qualquer outra coisa, em silêncio, apenas esperando pelo bispo. Aquele clima me enervava, especialmente, porque estava com um daqueles pressentimentos estranhos. A mesma sensação de quando foram me buscar em casa.

— Tem certeza de que tomou banho, Zechs? –perguntei, tentando fazer uma brincadeira, para aliviar a tensão.

Mas meu companheiro, devidamente zombado, não pôde responder, porque naquele exato instante o Bispo Quinze entrara na sala em suas vestes formais, contrastando com a nossa simplicidade.

E a sensação estranha de que algo estava errado voltou, mais forte do que poderia imaginar.

.

_**Heero Yuy POV**_

.

Não gostava daquele homem, mas ele era o representante do Santíssimo Papa e eu deveria respeitá-lo.

— Sentem-se todos. –o bispo ordenou e todos obedeceram, mesmo a contra gosto.

Um clima estranho permeou a sala, que sempre ficava cheia de risadas, mesmo quando discutíamos estratégias ou coisas sérias.

Faltavam as piadas de Duo, os sorrisos de Quatre e tudo mais.

Mas eles estavam ansiosos demais, eu podia sentir. Principalmente, Duo.

Suas mãos estavam sobre a mesa, juntas e os dedos apertavam uns aos outros. Ele estava nervoso, o conhecia bem, e sabia que estava preste a voar sobre o bispo, apertar-lhe o pescoço e ordenar que lhe entregassem os salvo-condutos que lhe garantiria a liberdade.

A liberdade que o levaria para longe de mim, dos meus sentimentos errados.

— Não concorda, Heero? –me virei, sentindo o bispo tocar meu braço e só pude assentir.

O quanto havia perdido de suas palavras?

— Então, meus bons cavaleiros, que lutaram pela glória do Império e da Igreja, lhes peço um minuto a sós com seu comandante.

— Não temos segredos. –disse, de pronto, encarando-o.

— Eu insisto, Heero. –olhei meus homens, ouvindo alguns reclamarem.

— Deixemos os romanos tratarem de assuntos de Roma. –Duo se pronunciou, bebendo um gole de seu vinho. – Vamos companheiros, vamos comemorar o fim de nossa escravidão.

Todos se foram e eu me vi na incômoda posição de estar sozinho com um homem que me desagradava, imensamente.

— Seus homens lutaram, bravamente, Heero, são os melhores cavaleiros que Roma já viu.

— Me orgulho deles. –disse, seco.

— E é por isso, que o Papa, insiste para que eles executem mais uma missão em nome de Roma. –franzi o cenho, mal acreditando em suas palavras. – Ao norte da muralha há uma nobre família romana e um dos membros é afilhado próprio Papa, e Vossa Santidade insiste para que você e os seus homens o escoltem até aqui.

Fechei meus olhos, suspirando.

— Logo hoje... hoje que deveria conceder a liberdade aos meus homens, você me pede para enviá-los a uma missão ao norte da muralha, onde nunca pisamos, o território dos Ísatis. –contive minha raiva e me levantei. – Uma missão suicida... eles que lutaram por causas que não eram suas, que perderam companheiros... que acham que esse seria seu último dia sob o comando de Roma.

— Deixaria uma família romana morrer? Um garoto cristão morrer nas mãos de bárbaros? –o segurei pelo colarinho, erguendo-o.

— Isso não é da conta dos meus homens! –praticamente, gritei, soltando-o. – Eles já batalharam demais por Roma, por seus ideais!

— Você vai contra as ordens de Vossa Santidade, Heero? Logo você? –me mantive calado, vendo-o ajeitar suas vestes e pegar a caixa onde estavam os papéis de liberação. – Para voltarem para casa, seus homens precisam passar por toda a extensão do Império Romano e desertores, Heero... desertores são caçados e mortos como cães. –soquei a mesa, sentindo meu punho latejar. – Traga o afilhado do Papa vivo e seus homens poderão voltar para seus lares, juro pela honra do Império.

Ele se virou pronto para partir, mas eu o impedi, colocando minha espada em seu pescoço.

— Você cumprirá essa promessa, bispo, porque se não o fizer, nem o Exército romano, nem o exército do Papa e nem mesmo Deus me impedirão de matá-lo. –disse, controlando-me.

O vi assentir, querendo parecer firme, mas suas pernas tremiam.

Fui deixado sozinho no enorme salão, com o coração pesado.

Não conseguia acreditar... não podia acreditar que haviam quebrado o pacto.

Era suicídio! Ao norte da muralha era suicídio! Era território ísati, praticamente, desconhecido pelos romanos!

Os Ísatis eram o povo que dominava, praticamente, todo o norte da ilha da Bretanha. E claro eram inimigos dos romanos e adorariam matar eu e meus homens por simples vingança.

Havia vários povos ao norte, mas nenhum com força significativa, nenhum que ousaria atacar Roma ou as forças do Império. Só os Ísatis. E talvez os saxões, mas eles estavam muito ao norte.

A palavra "saxões" causou-me um arrepio pela espinha. Eles correspondiam bem à expressão "bárbaros". Só se apoderavam do que destruíam, matavam a todos... como nós, os romanos.

Suspirei, banindo aqueles pensamentos. Não teríamos problemas com os saxões. Provavelmente seriam os ísatis que nos matariam.

A Roma pela qual lutei me mandava para a morte, mandava meus homens para morte.

— Duo... –murmurei, sentindo meus olhos arderem.

Lutaria por ele, faria de tudo para protegê-lo, para que pudesse gozar a liberdade que tanto desejava. Se não podia estar com ele, ao menos lutaria para dar algo importante.

Caminhei até a taverna que havia perto do quartel e vi meus homens, bebendo, cantando, comemorando... eles estavam felizes e eu... teria que lhes dar praticamente a sentença de morte.

— Meus nobres cavaleiros... –gritei e todos se aproximaram. – Vocês foram corajosos, venceram muitas batalhas, mataram por um ideal que não era de vocês...

— Não enrole, Heero, dê-nos logo os papéis! –Zechs disse, sorridente.

Engoli o bolo que formou-se em minha garganta e mantive a voz firme.

— No entanto, meus bravos homens, Roma ordena uma última missão a nós. –seis pares de olhos arregalaram-se. – Ao norte da muralha há uma nobre família romana que precisa ser escoltada até aqui, dentre eles está o afilhado do próprio Papa e...

— Dane-se o Papa! Dane-se Roma! –Wufei brandiu.

— Ficou louco, Heero? –Quatre tocou meu ombro. – Nosso acordo com eles está acabado, não podem...

— Ele não entregou os papéis, não é? –Treize indagou, entre dentes. – Os malditos papéis não estão com você! Eles... não acredito, Heero!

— Eles não cumpriram a palavra, como saberemos que não farão de novo? –Zechs gritou.

— O Bispo fez uma promessa, eu prometo a vocês. –disse, firme. – Terão os papéis assim que voltarem.

— Se voltarmos! –olhei para Quatre, vendo-o suspirar pesadamente. – É território... Deus! Nunca fomos para o lado norte da muralha!

— A palavra de Heero é o suficiente para mim, vou me preparar para a batalha. –Trowa se virou e todos os outros o seguiram, mesmo que resmungando.

Só Duo ficou parado, encarando-me.

Não havia dito nada, não havia gritado, nem xingado... ficara apenas lá, me lançando aquele olhar que fazia meu corpo se arrepiar.

Eu sabia o que significava... era o mesmo olhar antes de todas as batalhas.

O medo de morrer sem consumar algo desejado.

Eu não podia continuar olhando-o... nós dois sabíamos que aquele era uma batalha sem volta e se o olhasse por mais um instante, lhe daria o que pedia, mudamente.

Simplesmente me virei e fui embora.

Sem olhar para trás.

_Continua..._

_**Nota: **__As coisas agora estão começando a esquentar, então o que estão achando disso tudo? Alguém mais quer mandar Roma passear assim Heero e Duo podem ficar logo juntos? Eu adoraria! Agora o próximo capítulo só depende de vocês! O que estão achando hein? Um beijo a quem está lendo, mesmo que não tenha deixado um comentário!_


	4. Parte III

**Título: **Meu Comandante...Meu Cavaleiro

**Autoras: **Arsínoe do Egito e Celly M.

**Classificação:** M

**Pares:** Heero Yuy x Duo Maxwell (1x2); Trowa Barton x Quatre Winner (3x4)

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing não nos pertence, infelizmente. Se os meninos da série fossem nossos, com certeza eles brincariam de strip poker ou algo que pedisse menos roupas e defintivamente que os mantivesse com os pés no chão. _Make love, not war, babies!_

**Avisos:** sim! Essa fic contém yaoi! Se chegou aqui por engano, dê meia volta, senão o bichinho do yaoi pode te pegar e você pode gostar!

**Agradecimentos:** aos comentários e incentivos, claro! E à nós mesmas, por não termos pulado uma na jugular da outra na hora de escrever! Gente, comentem aí!

**Sumário:** Na busca infinita pela liberdade, até onde o amor pode mudar os rumos da História? Uma decisão pode determinar o destino de duas vidas... de uma lenda. Yaoi – 1x2x1; 3x4

.

_**Meu Comandante... Meu Cavaleiro**_

_**Parte III**_

**.**

**.  
**

_**Duo Maxwell POV**_

.

.

— Maldição, Heero!

Meu grito assustou até mesmo os cavalos do estábulo, podia perceber pelo olhar deles. Mas pouco me importava.

Quem Heero pensava que era para nos dar aquela ordem? "_Um romano"_, ouvi minha mente dizer, pesarosa.

Era a verdade, infelizmente, o sangue dos romanos que ele mal conhece é mais forte que o nosso, do que o meu. Nós, que nunca questionamos as ordens dele, por mais estapafúrdias que fossem, éramos agraciados com aquele presente no dia de nossa liberdade.

Zechs tinha razão. Eles não cumpriram com a palavra deles, por quê iriam fazer isso depois que cumpríssemos aquela missão? Aquilo não era justo!

Descontei minha raiva, raiva de Roma, de Heero, de toda aquela situação, nas celas dos cavalos, penduradas depois de nossa chegada. Foram todas jogadas ao chão, pisadas por mim. Não podia acreditar, não queria. Heero não podia ter feito aquilo...

Sentei no chão, sabendo que meus olhos estavam perdidos em qualquer outro lugar, menos no que importava.

Heero estava parado na entrada do estábulo.

Levantei-me, não querendo ser pego desprevenido, parecendo fraco. Olhei-o, enraivecido, querendo que ele visse e identificasse aquele sentimento em mim, algo que nunca pensei que pudesse adquirir por ele.

Mas estava errado. Sempre que Heero colocava Roma acima de nós, de seus amigos, e de mim, eu o odiava. Assim como odiava meus próprios sentimentos.

Nos olhamos por alguns segundos e eu percebi que ele estava arrependido, penalizado. E, mesmo sentindo remorso pelo que via naqueles olhos azuis, não podia, não conseguia perdoá-lo. Não era um bonequinho, um soldadinho de chumbo, que simplesmente aceitava tudo.

_Pra ele, você é_, era aquela voz novamente e eu tive vontade de arrancar meus cabelos.

Ele desviou do meu olhar primeiro e eu me senti vitorioso. Ele se aproximou, sem me olhar, ainda, pegando as celas que estavam no chão. Não trocamos palavras e aquilo me enervava, queria que ele gritasse comigo, queria que ele falasse qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que me deixasse reagir propriamente àquela notícia.

— Duo, eu...

— Eu não quero ouvir. Não quero. –disse, firme, sabendo que queria sim ouvir os pedidos de desculpas dele.

Ele calou-se, baixando a cabeça. Heero parecia tão mortalmente atacado e ferido que tive vontade de me aproximar e segurá-lo, dar apoio. Mas simplesmente não conseguia. Minha raiva naquele momento superava tudo aquilo.

Ele ajoelhou-se em um dos cantos do estábulo, começando com aquela reza estúpida, pedindo proteção para seus homens e nenhuma para ele.

Oh, ele não sabia com quem estava lidando.

Aproximei-me, segurando-o pelo braço, levantando-o. Os olhos dele estavam tristes, mas também inflamados de alguma maneira, por algum motivo.

— Por quê fala com Deus e não comigo? Será que eu sou invisível?

— Ele vai nos proteger. –me respondeu, contido. Aquele não era Heero. Vamos, Yuy, rebata o que eu estou dizendo.

— Seu Deus não vai te proteger, nós vamos. Nós, os seus amigos, aqueles que você manda em uma missão suicida, aqueles que queriam liberdade e que vão voltar mortos. Como você vai reagir a isso? -meus pensamentos são minhas palavras e só parei de falar quando as mãos dele subiram para minha garganta, querendo me enforcar.

Deveria temer, eu sei que deveria, mas os dedos dele, fortes, me apertando, e a falta de ar, me causaram algo diferente. Estava, definitivamente, excitado com aquele homem tão próximo de mim. E achei que ele havia percebido, porque assim que seus olhos azuis frios refletiram nos meus violetas, cheios de desejo, ele me soltou, como se minha pele o queimasse.

Nos olhamos por alguns segundos e eu não consegui evitar passar a língua por meus lábios ao saber que ele esteve tão próximo, tão próximo que os dedos dele deixaram seu cheiro no meu pescoço e agora eu pensava em não mais me banhar.

Heero me olhava sério, mas ele estava diferente. Será que havia sentido o mesmo desejo que eu? Eu bem que gostaria de perguntar o motivo de toda aquela ambigüidade, mas ele logo começou a falar.

— Não sei porquê zomba do meu Deus, Duo. Mas ele nunca me faltou. E não vai ser dessa vez. Ele vai nos proteger. –disse, um pouco mais calmo, forçando o '_nos_', fazendo com que me enfurecesse ainda mais. Ele pode _te_ proteger, Heero, mas _eu_ não preciso dele.

Pensei em falar mais coisas, mas ele virou as costas para mim, caminhando para a saída do estábulo. Oh, grande erro, Heero Yuy. Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que não se deve deixar Duo Maxwell falando sozinho.

— Você quer saber porquê ele não significa nada pra mim, comandante? –perguntei, desafiando-o. Sabia que ele não iria recusar aquele convite disfarçado de pergunta. Ele iria perguntar. Ele tinha que perguntar.

Heero parou na porta, iluminado pela luz da lua ele parecia um ser supremo e aquilo me deu idéias insanas. Ele virou-se, lentamente, me fitando com uma expressão magoada, algo que eu raramente via nele. Claro, eu nunca magoaria Heero, nunca faria nada como aquilo.

— Porque você é um pagão? –ele me perguntou, desdenhando do que eu era e tive vontade de cortá-lo com minha espada. Eu não podia zombar do que Roma significava para ele, mas ele podia fazer o contrário com o que eu era? Se pensasse bem, eu sempre zombei de Roma, com a permissão dele ou não.

Sorri, desafiando-o. E acho que aquele foi meu maior erro.

— Não. –pausei, esperando ele lançar outra pergunta. Quando ele não fez, mantive o sorriso. — Porque não acredito em nada que coloque um homem de joelhos, Heero. –seus olhos brilharam de forma diferente. – Mas ficaria de joelhos por você quando você bem quisesse_. –s_ussurrei, para mim mesmo.

Aquilo pareceu incitar algo nele porque, no instante seguinte ao que aquelas palavras saíram, sérias, da minha boca, ele se projetou na minha direção. Por um segundo achei que ele iria me enforcar como antes, mas as mãos firmes dele tinham outro endereço.

Minha cintura.

Fui imprensado deliciosamente contra uma das pilastras de madeira, o corpo de Heero pesando sobre mim, os dedos dele subindo perigosamente para meu pescoço. Mas ele não me enforcou. Ele apenas levantou meu rosto, fitando meus olhos cheios de desejo e eu pude ver o mesmo sentimento ali dentro. No instante seguinte, ele fez algo que ansiava por muito tempo.

Me beijou.

O sabor de Heero nunca seria comparado a nada que já havia provado, nem mesmo os beijos que trocávamos nos meus sonhos. Os lábios dele eram fortes, firmes, impetuosos e sua língua estava me excitando, me provocando. Queria me perder por horas ali, ignorar o que tínhamos que fazer amanhã, mas quando o abracei, querendo puxá-lo para mais perto de mim, tocar seu pescoço, arranhá-lo, ele se separou.

Sem olhar para trás ou dizer mais nada, Heero foi embora, me deixando com muitas dúvidas e uma única certeza.

Ele me amava.

.

.

_**Heero Yuy POV**_

.

.

No instante que me vi sozinho em meus aposentos, só o que pude fazer foi levar minhas mãos aos lábios, contendo o grito angustiado que ameaçou romper.

Eu... havia beijado-o.

Cristo! Eu havia beijado um homem! Sentido seus contornos, a textura de seus lábios, o calor molhado de sua boca.

Eu... deveria ser punido por não saber me conter às vésperas da batalha mais importante que já havia enfrentado. Mas quando o ouvi daquela forma, com aquele brilho selvagem nos olhos... foi lindo vê-lo irradiando toda aquela frustração, ele ficava esplêndido daquela forma.

Passei a língua pelos lábios, sentindo o gosto tão único dele. Só Duo poderia ter aquele sabor, aquele cheiro... aquele olhar que me implorava por tantas coisas.

"_Mas ficaria de joelhos por você quando você bem quisesse"._

Deus, não! O Senhor não deveria me deixar ouvir aquelas palavras... não naquele dia, não naquele lugar.

Meu peito pareceu se inflar com uma mescla de sentimentos tão contraditórios que tive que me sentar, arfando, consumido pela dor que ardia em mim. Eu não queria desejá-lo daquela forma, mas não pude me controlar, não podia controlar o impulso que me movia a beija-lo, a tocar seu corpo, sentir sua pele.

Eu o desejava tanto que meu corpo ardia.

Mas não era só desejo e ele havia percebido, meus olhos lhe disseram o que queria saber. Eu o amava. O amava desde sempre.

Só queria... por uma vez... uma única vez poder tê-lo para mim, sem que isso fosse contra as leis, contra minha fé.

Lembrei-me de seu corpo tão perfeito, moldando-se no meu, seus lábios sedentos... tudo nele parecia contribuir para que eu desistisse de resistir.

— Maldição! –não contive a fúria ao saber que não conseguia me controlar.

Minha ereção pulsava entre minhas pernas, ansiando pelo corpo de Duo, por seus toques.

Mas isso seria tão errado... quantos pecados estaríamos cometendo?

Alcancei a jarra d'água que sempre ficava ao lado da cama e a arremessei contra a parede, vendo-a se espatifar e o líquido respingar por todo o canto.

Eu estava furioso. Com Duo, comigo, com Roma e com tudo mais, só o que queria era esquecer que era um maldito romano, que enfrentaria uma maldita batalha e que era um maldito tolo que não conseguia sequer amar livremente.

A angústia parecia me consumir de dentro pra fora, meu amor e minha vontade confrontavam-se com minha fé e com minhas obrigações.

O que fazer quando tudo que conseguia pensar eram nos olhos violetas que brilhavam quando me viam?

— Heero, o que houve? –a porta foi aberta e Trowa me encarava, parecendo preocupado. – Ouvi o barulho, você está bem?

— Estou farto. –disse sem pensar. – Farto de tudo isso, das mentiras, das leis, das minhas vontades... meus desejos.

— Realize seus desejos, faça o que sentir vontade... essa noite pode ser nossa última. –desviei o olhar, sentindo minha fúria se esvair aos poucos. – Você sabe onde tem que ir.

— Trowa... –ele sorriu e fez um gesto para que eu o acompanhasse.

— Vou fazer algo que deveria ter feito há tempo, mas não tive coragem e hoje... hoje eu não posso ser covarde. –parei na porta do quarto, confuso.

Trowa apenas me lançou um olhar encorajador e entrou no quarto de Quatre.

Suspirei, repentinamente, cansado.

Trowa e Quatre... Duo já havia comentado algo comigo, mas eu jamais acreditei que meu cavaleiro mais fechado pudesse se envolver seriamente com alguém, principalmente com um homem. Mas estava bem na minha frente. Os olhos dele brilharam antes de entrar no quarto. Trowa o amava.

E era corajoso o suficiente para assumir isso.

Eu... eu tinha medo das punições, de ir contra minha fé, meus ideais, contra Roma... tinha medo de ir contra tudo, mas jamais pensei em ter coragem.

Em ter coragem para bater na porta de Duo e oferecer o pouco que tinha para lhe dar.

Cautelosamente, caminhei até a frente do quarto de Duo, notando que a porta estava entreaberta.

Da onde estava pude vê-lo erguer-se da tina onde se banhava, ficando maravilhosamente nu diante de meus olhos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e pareciam mais bonitos assim.

Meu corpo gritou, exigindo a proximidade, o toque, os carinhos, mas eu continuei parado, petrificado com a visão perfeito das curvas de Duo.

Ele não vira, disso eu tinha certeza. Estava meio de lado e só me veria caso a porta se abrisse. E isso era um alivio, não seria bonito ele ver seu comandante o espiando.

Seu corpo saiu de meu campo de visão, mas logo apareceu de novo.

O vi vestir um robe de seda azul, que havia sido um presente meu e, por Deus, invejei aquele tecido que roçava em sua pele, que parecia ser tão macia.

Empurrou a tina para o canto do quarto e sumiu novamente.

Eu fiquei parado por vários e vários minutos, tentando encontrar minha coragem para entrar e simplesmente tomá-lo os braços. Mas sentia que não iria conseguir, que iria voltar para a solidão de meus aposentos e amargar minha angústia e minha vergonha por ser tão covarde.

Quando já me virava, ouvi sons vindos do quarto em frente.

O quarto de Quatre.

A voz de Trowa elevou-se, em um gemido profundo, seguida pela de Quatre, que arfava e repetia o nome do cavaleiro de olhos verdes.

Um fogo pareceu consumir meu corpo, a sensação indo direto para minha ereção. Mordi meus lábios para não gemer, achando, finalmente, a coragem que procurava.

A porta não rangeu quando a fechei atrás de mim, vendo Duo adormecido na cama.

Seu corpo estava virado de costas para a porta, coberto com um grosso cobertor. Os cabelos espalhavam-se pela cama, deixando a cena encantadora.

Me aproximei, cautelosamente, ansioso por tocar os fios castanhos, mas sem querer acordá-lo.

Deus! Só olhá-lo... só precisava olhá-lo.

Me curvei, tocando seu ombro coberto, deslizando meus dedos pelo pescoço que o cobertor não escondia.

Nesse momento os olhos violetas viraram em minha direção e uma faca foi posta em minha garganta. Dei alguns passos para trás, vendo Duo se erguer e fazer o mesmo, não tirando a lâmina de minha pele.

Vi seus olhos brilharem numa mistura de felicidade e excitação.

Só pude tentar regularizar minha respiração, esperando o momento que Duo dissesse algo. Ou me expulsasse, ou me abraçasse ou... me deixasse ficar.

— Nunca se deve tocar em um soldado adormecido, _meu_ comandante.

.  
.

_**Duo Maxwell POV**_

.  
.

Por tudo o que acreditava... ele me amava! E era uma sensação perturbadora e infinitamente gostosa. Os lábios dele ainda estavam pesados sobre os meus quando entrei no quarto, depois de correr por todos os cantos daquele maldito estábulo.

Precisava de um banho, se não para limpar-me, ao menos para aquietar minha ereção, que parecia querer saltar de minhas vestes. Heero sempre causou aquilo em mim, mas naquela noite, com aquele beijo, tudo ganhava uma nova perspectiva.

A água morna, trazida por uma das mulheres, ajudara a me relaxar, mas ainda pensava intensamente em Heero, em cada pequeno gesto dele, em cada coisa que ele me falava, cada olhar que direcionava a mim. Como pude ser tão tolo em nunca reparar que ele gostava de mim? Será que ele havia conseguido disfarçar tão bem durante todo aquele tempo que eu não notara?

A porta do quarto estava entreaberta e conseguia ouvir vozes vindas do corredor. Uma consegui identificar, imediatamente, como sendo de Trowa. Esperava sinceramente que ele fosse ao quarto de Quatre, pelo menos alguns de nós deveriam ter algum tipo de sorte naquele campo. A outra era mais calma, controlada e parecia ser de Heero. Mas não tinha mais certeza de mente me pregava muitas peças quando se tratava do nosso comandante.

Suspirei, levantando-me da tina de madeira. A água já estava fria e me deixava arrepiado. Subitamente, aqueles pensamentos estavam me deixando novamente angustiado. Não era justo e eu não cansava de me repetir, provavelmente até minha mente já estava cansada dos meus lamentos.

Vesti o robe azul que Heero me dera de presente. Não havia sido nada demais, ele presenteara todos com alguma coisa, trazida de uma das missões dele, sempre para se aperfeiçoar. O meu presente havia sido um robe, um tanto feminino e delicado, mas eu não me importava.

Ajeitei meus cabelos, já desembaraçados e senti um calor emanando da porta. Não queria acreditar que podia ser quem eu pensava. Seria pedir demais, por isso nem olhei para trás. Não queria ser enganado mais uma vez pela minha mente cheia de devaneios e sonhos profanos com Heero.

A seda gelada aquietou meu calor temporário e de uma maneira insana me deixou mais próxima de Heero.

Deitei-me, fechando os olhos, mas minha mente não descansava. Os acontecimentos do dia passavam pela minha cabeça, ora rápidos, ora lentos. A liberdade desejada, a notícia da nova batalha, a discussão com Heero, o beijo.

O beijo... aquilo eu fazia questão de lembrar lentamente. Cada passo que ele deu em minha direção, cada pequeno toque. Coincidentemente, aquela memória me ajudava a dormir, a descansar.

E a não pensar no que iríamos enfrentar.

Poderia ser nossa última noite vivos e Heero havia me deixado uma única lembrança.

Um beijo.

Adormeci, mas não totalmente. Um soldado deve sempre estar em alerta. Então não foi surpresa nenhuma notei quando, mesmo cuidadosamente, alguém se aproximou de mim. Senti o cheiro característico de sabão e limpeza, mas também algo conhecido, algo que sempre me entorpecera.

O cheiro _dele_.

Não provoque um soldado. Não me toque. Não provoque Duo Maxwell. Não provoque um Duo Maxwell excitado, comandante.

Quando dei por mim, todo aquele ambiente já me inebriava e só tive uma única reação. Pelo menos a inicial.

— Nunca se deve tocar um soldado adormecido, _meu_ comandante. –disse, com a faca que ficava embaixo do travesseiro, ameaçando perigosamente cortar sua garganta.

Ele ficou surpreso por um segundo, mas logo acalmou-se. Heero me conhecia bem, sabia que eu não faria nada para machucá-lo. Dei mais alguns passos com a faca ainda em seu pescoço. Rodeei-o por alguns segundos, sem tirar meus olhos dos seus, vendo-os tomar uma coloração mais escura, mais intensa. Gostava daquilo.

Quando ele sentou na cama, finalmente joguei a faca no chão. Nos olhamos intensamente, parecia que nossa guerra só teria fim se um de nós tomássemos a iniciativa.

Ele começou com um beijo.

Eu terminaria de outra forma.

Sorri, esperando que ele fizesse o mesmo. Ele engoliu em seco e eu sabia que ele estava conflitando com seus demônios internos. Não me importava. Naquela noite, nada mais importava.

Abri meu robe lentamente, despindo-me na frente do único homem que queria.

O olhar dele me disse tudo.

Pertencíamos um ao outro.

_Continua..._

_**Nota:**__ Pessoal que está lendo, desculpe pela demora em postar essa parte! Tive um problema essa semana, mas finalmente o capítulo está online! E agora promete esquentar mesmo, não é? Alguém duvidava que o Heero iria resistir por muito tempo ao Duo? É claro que não! Bem, na próxima atualização, veremos o que vai sair disso! Ah, __**Houki Acer**__, você me perguntou e sim, esse fic é totalmente inspirado no filme 'Rei Arthur'! Agora se teremos uma Guinevere, vai ter que ficar atenta às atualizações hahaha. Espero que gostem desse capítulo e comentem, pessoal! Até a próxima!_


	5. Parte IV

**Título: **Meu Comandante...Meu Cavaleiro

**Autoras: **Arsínoe do Egito e Celly M.

**Classificação:** M

**Pares:** Heero Yuy x Duo Maxwell (1x2); Trowa Barton x Quatre Winner (3x4)

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing não nos pertence, infelizmente. Se os meninos da série fossem nossos, com certeza eles brincariam de strip poker ou algo que pedisse menos roupas e defintivamente que os mantivesse com os pés no chão. _Make love, not war, babies!_

**Avisos:** sim! Essa fic contém yaoi! Se chegou aqui por engano, dê meia volta, senão o bichinho do yaoi pode te pegar e você pode gostar! Leiam o aviso no final, sim?

**Sumário:** Na busca infinita pela liberdade, até onde o amor pode mudar os rumos da História? Uma decisão pode determinar o destino de duas vidas... de uma lenda. Yaoi – 1x2x1; 3x4

.

**_Parte IV_**

**.**

**_Heero Yuy POV_**

.

Minha mente nublou no exato instante em que o pedaço de pano escorregou por seu corpo, indo parar em seus pés, deixando-o completamente nu diante de mim.

Nu e perfeito.

Minhas mãos apertaram o cobertor, enquanto meu coração assumia um ritmo fora do normal.

Eu o desejava. Desejava tocar, sentir, beijar cada centímetro daquela pele pálida e de aparência tão macia. Mas não podia.

Deitar-se com um homem, deixar-se consumir por aquele desejo era um dos maiores pecados que um homem podia cometer e, apesar de amá-lo, deveria ter consciência de que Deus jamais me perdoaria, de que, me permitindo aquele prazer, estaria indo contra tudo que acreditava.

Mas... será que tudo aquilo importava quando aquela noite poderia ser minha última? Nossa última noite vivos?

Não... Deus que me perdoasse, mas eu não poderia me negar mais aquilo, não quando tudo que nos restava era a dúvida de que nossas vidas podiam ou não acabar quando saíssemos por aquela muralha, pisando em territórios que jamais estivemos antes, combatendo inimigos que, provavelmente, estavam sedentos por nossa morte.

Eu não poderia resistir aquele encanto que Duo emanava.

Não poderia e nem queria.

Ameacei dizer algo, mas as palavras morreram no instante em que ele se moveu, se aproximando. Meu sangue passou a correr mais rápido em minhas veias, enquanto minha mente ainda insistia em conflitar com meu coração.

Ele parou, seu abdômen a poucos centímetros de meu rosto. Dignei-me a olhar em seus olhos e percebi que eles brilhavam de forma quase faminta.

Mas não era só desejo. Todo o amor que ele guardou por tanto tempo, estava dançando com a felicidade de finalmente podermos concretizar o que desejávamos há tanto tempo. Tudo isso estava desenhado nas íris violetas.

Com uma lentidão deliberada, ele sentou-se sobre minhas coxas, suas pernas, uma de cada lado de meu corpo, me dando uma sensação de intimidade tão desconhecida.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam sobre o cobertor, não o apertando mais, mas sem coragem de tocar o corpo que me era tão docemente oferecido.

— Essa noite. –ele sussurrou, colando o corpo no meu, me fazendo sufocar um gemido. — Me dê só essa noite. –suas mãos tomaram as minhas e ele se inclinou, beijando-me a testa. — Sem amanhã, nem ontem, nem sempre... essa noite nós seremos nós mesmos. –sua voz era doce, mas não admitia recusas e nem eu tinha vontade de fazê-las.

Ergui o rosto, encarando-o. Naquela posição ele ficava um pouco mais alto e tive que me esticar um pouco para alcançar seus lábios.

Ele concedeu, iniciando um beijo que ia muito além do desejo que nos consumia. Não era como o que acontecera antes, cheio de incertezas, daquela vez... naquele toque, nós expressamos, abertamente, tudo o que sentíamos e eu, jamais em toda a minha vida, me senti tão completo.

Suas mãos apertaram as minhas, conduzindo-as até suas coxas macias.

— Me toque, me sinta, me ame. –ele sussurrou, deixando seus dedos correrem por meus braços, ombros e peito, até encontrar os cordões que ficavam a frente da camisa, esbarrando na cruz dourada. — E deixe-me senti-lo.

A mesma cruz que me fora dada antes de irmos ao encontro do bispo. A mesma cruz que me protegia e me mantinha tão perto de Duo.

Ele puxou os fios da blusa, descobrindo parcialmente minha pele, e então rasgou o resto do pano, tirando-o de meu corpo em seguida.

O encarei, surpreso com aquele gesto, mas ele apenas me sorriu, se curvando e depositando alguns beijos em meu pescoço, fazendo meu corpo se incendiar.

Eu não queria pensar... eu não ia pensar.

Deixei meus dedos apertarem suas coxas, para em seguida, subirem para sua cintura, puxando-o mais para mim, fazendo seu tronco, nu, colar ao meu, dividindo o calor, compartilhando tudo que sentíamos.

— Você é lindo. –eu disse, segurando seu rosto, curvando-o para trás. — Tão lindo. –ele riu baixinho e eu colei meus lábios em seu pescoço, satisfazendo meu desejo de saber o gosto de sua pele.

Ele se contorceu levemente, expondo ainda mais o pescoço, me deixando marcá-lo como bem quisesse. Suas mãos estavam em minhas costas, apertando-me, arranhando-me, deixando-me louco com todo aquele calor que passamos a emanar.

Meu desejo parecia preste a explodir, cada vez que ele movia o corpo, roçando no meu, fazendo minha ereção, presa por minhas calças apertadas, implorar pelo toque.

Mas eu queria muito mais.

— Duo... –gemi, sentindo seus dedos acariciarem meu abdômen, fazendo meus músculos se contraírem.

— Eu quero você. –ele disse simplesmente, me empurrando, fazendo-me cair com as costas na cama, debruçando-me sobre mim. — Quero sentir você... em mim. –seu sorriso me fez corar.

Ele riu, parecendo deliciosamente feliz. Sua língua brincou com minha sanidade, tocando meus lábios, pescoço, escorregando por todo o meu corpo, não deixando uma parte sem ser tocada.

Seus dedos encaixaram-se no cós de minha calça, arrancando-a sem muita gentileza, me fazendo gemer, surpreso. Ficar nu em sua frente foi uma experiência... única. A forma com a qual seus olhos vasculharam meu corpo, ávidos por cada detalhe, me fez sentir o coração disparar.

— Sabe de uma coisa, comandante? –novamente sentou-se sobre meu corpo, seus quadris pressionando minha ereção, enquanto sorria de forma travessa. — _Você_ é lindo.

— Sou? –indaguei, sorrindo junto, puxando-o para mim, tomando seus lábios docemente.

— Perfeito. –disse, mordendo minha orelha. — Eu... quero fazer amor com você. –seu sussurro fez meu corpo estremecer. — A noite toda.

— Você é ambicioso, Maxwell. –falei, invertendo nossas posições, imprensando-o contra o colchão. — Uma noite inteira? Como partiremos amanhã cedo? –seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho e eu suspirei. — Me desculpe. –entrelacei nossos dedos. — Sem amanhã... mas ainda sim é uma grande ambição... ficar acordado por uma noite inteira.

— Acho que podemos conseguir. O que acha? –sorriu, travesso, passando a língua por meus lábios.

— Hum... talvez. –disse, acariciando seu rosto. — Posso só ficar te olhando, a não ser que você me mostre outras maneiras de ficar acordado por uma longa noite inteira.

— Garanto que posso te deixar acordado por muitas horas. Ou até mais. –deu-me um de seus sorrisos brilhantes e ergueu o rosto, tomando meus lábios.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu enxerguei que fora aquilo que eu sempre quisera. Aquela intimidade, nossos corpos unidos... eu sempre quis estar com ele, independente das leis e de tudo mais. Abdicara tanto tempo por algo que me parecia tão certo no momento.

Mas eu sabia que só estava lá, naquela cama, porque tinha certeza que morreríamos e que, mesmo se não morrêssemos, ele iria embora. Acho que sempre imaginei aquilo como um erro... e nunca queremos conviver com um erro. Se vivêssemos, quando voltássemos eu o mandaria embora, mesmo tendo a certeza de que estar com ele era o certo para meu coração. Se morrêssemos... eu levaria aquela lembrança para o túmulo.

Era um erro estar ali, mas... era um erro consciente.

Deixei meus lábios correrem por sua pele, provando-o, vendo seu corpo se arquear, quando achava uma área mais sensível. Seus gemidos, baixos e contidos, me elevaram, me fizeram gemer junto, mesmo não sendo tocado.

— Oh... Heero... –sua voz ergueu-se um pouco e eu sorri, tomando-o em meus lábios.

Não era algo que eu já havia feito, mas estar com ele me deixava com a sensação de liberdade, de que podia fazer qualquer coisa, sem temer represálias e, tomá-lo em meus lábios, era algo que, mesmo que visto como algo vergonhoso, mesmo entre as mulheres, eu sentia que poderia fazer.

E seus gemidos me provaram que ele não se importava se aquilo era moralmente correto ou não.

Seus dedos enrolavam-se em meus cabelos enquanto seu corpo erguia-se, inquieto, atormentado. Eu me deliciava com aquela visão... ele estava tão entregue, tão passional, que eu mesmo me senti mais quente, só de vê-lo daquela forma.

Minhas mãos apertavam firmemente, suas coxas, tentando manterem-no parado, mas nada adiantava. Duo parecia estar em um mundo à parte, gozando de todo aquele prazer, da sensação única que é fazer algo que você sempre desejou.

E eu me permiti ir com ele.

— Heero... amor, não agora. –ele me puxou, encaixando-me entre suas pernas. — Quero você... em mim. –sufoquei um gemido, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Era tão... maravilhoso ouvir aquelas palavras que, se havia ainda algum peso em meu coração, ele se foi.

— Eu... –segurou meu rosto com suas mãos trêmulas, fazendo-me olhá-lo. — Amo você... sempre amei. –fechei meus olhos, suspirando.

Tirei a cruz de meu pescoço, colocando-a sobre a pequena mesinha que havia ao lado, não querendo maculá-la com o que faríamos ali.

Eu sabia que ele me amava, mas jamais havia ouvido e nunca imaginei o quanto ouvi-lo dizendo aquilo me fazia bem. Ele fora contra todas as regras... ele me amava tanto que queria entregar-me seu corpo, confiá-lo a mim.

Naquele ponto eu já não tinha mais certeza de que tudo aquilo era um erro. Na verdade, estar com ele parecia ser o maior acerto de toda a minha vida.

— Eu também te amo.

.  
.

_**Duo Maxwell POV**_

.

Estava flutuando. Flutuando em um mar tranqüilo, viajando léguas em poucos segundos. Estava perdido em um mundo onde era inundado por Heero. Seu cheio, sua voz, seus gemidos. Tudo era inacreditavelmente maravilhoso que me sentia transportar para um mundo somente meu.

Meu mundo dos sonhos.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não na véspera de uma batalha.

Mas estava.

Uma língua exigente me tirou dos devaneios. Ele estava mesmo ali, me provocando, nossos corpos nus estavam mesmo se tocando, se desejando, se levando até o último limite da sanidade que conhecíamos.

E foi então que ouvi as palavras que sempre desejei, ansiei. "_Eu também te amo_."

Tudo pareceu incendiar-se, ainda mais. Meu corpo chamava pelo dele, pedia incansavelmente que ele me possuísse, que me fizesse dele.

Mas Heero parecia querer tranqüilidade, calma. Minhas pernas foram levantadas e beijadas com uma gentileza impressionante que me senti corar. Fechei os olhos, perdido na sensação de seus lábios pelo meu corpo. Apesar de gostar do cuidado o qual estava sendo exposto, não queria aquilo, não naquela noite.

Tinha vontade de perguntar como Heero sabia fazer tudo aquilo, como tocar, como beijar, mas tive medo. Tinha medo e talvez até raiva por ele já ter tido aquele tipo de experiência com outra pessoa, outro homem.

Os dedos dele escorregaram pelos meus lábios e eu os beijei, em reverência, nunca deixando de olhar em seus olhos, que brilhavam perfeitamente para mim. Estávamos tão livres, nos deixando levar por aquele momento, sem questionamentos do que era certo ou não e eu queria ficar ali para sempre. Dane-se o amanhã, de verdade.

Estava tão perdido no sorriso que ele me dispensou que mal senti quando ele tocou minha entrada com um dos dedos. Senti queimar com aquela proximidade. Queria tudo, queria Heero por completo.

— Pare, _comandante_... –disse, forçando a nossa posição.

Ele me olhou de maneira predadora e eu me excitei ainda mais. Era daquele jeito que o queria. Dane-se o romantismo.

Apoiei-me nos cotovelos, inclinando meu corpo para cima. Estava tão exposto para ele que tenho a certeza de que aqueles olhos azuis espantados se deviam à minha elasticidade. Sorri.

— Não quero gentileza, _comandante_. Me ame, me puna, me possua.

Aquilo pareceu funcionar. Heero balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas me sorria, malignamente. Será que ele havia entendido minha mensagem?

A resposta foi positiva. Fui empurrado, descuidado, para a cama novamente, enquanto meus lábios foram tomados rudemente pelos dele. Aquele beijo tinha mais ímpeto do que qualquer outro, tamanha a violência com que era beijado. Sua língua serpenteava por dentro da minha boca, procurando algo. Enroscou-se na minha e eu tive dificuldade de respirar.

Pensei em me soltar, em pedir por clemência, mas entendi o que ele estava fazendo.

Entendi no instante em que ele me possuiu, de uma só vez.

Mesmo impetuoso, ele ainda se preocupava comigo.

Olhei-o mais uma vez e ele estava com uma expressão de dor. Passei os dedos por seu rosto e ele me sorriu, ainda parecendo cansado.

— O que foi? –perguntei, trêmulo, gostando de ser preenchido por ele, mordendo os lábios para não gritar o nome dele.

Um beijo. Ele me respondia com beijos agora. Podia me acostumar aquilo, mas estava realmente interessado em saber o que em mim o havia feito me olhar com tamanha dor. Será que ele estava se arrependendo?

— Suas unhas, meu anjo. –ele disse e eu gostei do som daquilo saindo dos lábios dele. Anjo... ele estava tão enganado. Eu não era puro. Não era casto. E definitivamente não era inocente.

Mas Heero havia falado sobre minhas unhas. Arregalei os olhos ao ver os mínimos filetes de sangue nos ombros dele e percebi que havia feito aquilo. Eu o havia marcado como minha propriedade. Gostava daquilo. Não podia, não queria, não iria me desculpar.

Joguei-me, livre, na cama, trazendo-o comigo. As palavras, como sempre, não eram trocadas e ele me entendia bem. Heero começou a movimentar-se dentro de mim, lentamente a princípio, mas quando ele me tocou em um lugar que nem eu mesmo sabia existir, perdi a cabeça. Meu rosto corou e puxei seus cabelos, com violência.

— Me marque, Heero. Me marque como eu te marquei. Agora. Eu quero. Preciso.

— Duo... –a voz dele tentava sair controlada e eu não queria aquilo. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas estar com ele me dava a sensação de saber tudo o que precisava para satisfazê-lo.

— Não discuta, Hee... por favor, eu preciso.

Os olhos dele, mais uma vez, flamejaram. Adorava ser o único a fazer aquilo com ele. Nem em batalha, nem quando ele erguia a preciosa Excalibur, em luta, via aquele brilho. Estava orgulhoso do meu feito.

Com as pernas erguidas novamente, Heero me possuiu, com movimentos secos e firmes, nunca deixando meus lábios, onde ele mostrava seu carinho. Gritei seu nome, minhas unhas cravando em seus ombros já arranhados. Sem fazer qualquer pedido, ele colocou uma das mãos entre nós dois, tocando minha ereção ansiosa. Gemi mais uma vez, gostando de tudo aquilo mais do que qualquer troféu de batalha, mais do qualquer outra coisa.

Senti-o estremecer dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que meu desejo se espalhava por sua mão e entre nós dois. O hálito dele no meu ouvido e as palavras que não conseguia compreender, me deram a sensação da familiaridade que sempre busquei nele.

Beijei sua testa, carinhosamente, e ele saiu de dentro de mim. Senti imediatamente falta daquele contato e logo me pus em cima dele, acariciando as poucas cicatrizes de combate que seu peito tinha.

A magnitude do que havia acontecido entre nós estava me atingindo de maneira reversa e senti meus olhos pesarem e o compasso da respiração de Heero contribuía para aquela sensação.

Mas enganei-me ao pensar que poderia descansar. Meu comandante deslizava as mãos pelos meus cabelos, puxando-os delicadamente, porém firmemente, tirando-os do seu caminho.

— O que quer? –perguntei, me achando tolo por aquilo sair da minha boca.

Novamente, os olhos inflamados de Heero. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

— Alguém me disse que me faria ficar acordado a noite toda. –ele disse, colocando-me sentado em seus quadris. Senti a ereção de Heero crescer atrás de mim e mordi seus lábios, deliciado.

— Isso pode te levar à morte, _comandante_. Ambição deveria ser um pecado.

— Então vamos ambos morrer essa noite. Porque eu não planejo te deixar dormir.

Sorri, satisfeito. Mesmo que por uma noite, a nossa última, ele era meu.

E eu morreria, sim, isso tinha certeza.

Mas não em batalha.

Mas ali, naquela cama.

Nos braços do _meu_ comandante, do _meu_ Heero.

.

**_Heero Yuy POV_**

.  
.

Senti o cheiro almiscarado, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos.

Na verdade, muitas sensações me atingiram no instante que acordei.

O peso contra meu corpo, o hálito em meu pescoço, a mão em meu peito... e o cheiro... aquele cheiro único que só Duo tinha.

Tudo isso despertou algo em meu coração, algo que o fez vibrar e parecer pular dentro do meu peito. Pensei que... aquilo era a felicidade plena e completa que eu sempre procurei.

Duo... e somente ele.

Enquanto meus dedos enroscavam-se em seus cabelos, me dei conta de que... não queria morrer. As leis não me importavam, nada mais me importava a não ser o corpo quente contra o meu.

Eu... queria realmente estar com ele. Por algumas horas, dias, meses... pela vida toda.

Ele me dera, durante aquelas longas horas que nos amamos, tudo que sempre procurei. Nem minhas orações me deixavam tão em paz, nem missões cumpridas me davam tanta felicidade.

Pela primeira vez, pensei que gostaria que Roma e a Santíssima Igreja se danassem.

Eu só queria aquele lindo anjo, _meu_ anjo.

— Já é dia? –a voz rouca me fez sorrir e depositei um beijo em sua testa.

— Faltam poucas horas. –informei, abraçando-o mais forte. — Dormiu bem, meu anjo?

— Posso me acostumar com isso. –ele murmurou. — Você parece feliz.

— Estou. –disse, fazendo-o me encarar. — Você me fez sentir tão...

— Heero, eu te amo, mais que qualquer coisa, mas... você deve manter uma coisa em sua cabeça. –ergui uma sobrancelha, confuso. — Quando sairmos por aquela porta, tudo isso deve ser esquecido... eu quero viver... quero voltar dessa maldita missão, mas isso só vai acontecer se você se desprender disso, entende?

— Eu sei disso. –disse, chateado.

— Não se deixe levar por essa felicidade que está sentindo... é só porque você nunca esteve com alguém que amasse você. Eu sei que você quer... jogar tudo por alto, e eu adoraria se você fizesse isso, mas... entenda que você não vai esquecer tudo que acreditou de repente... eu não quero isso. Quero estar com você, quando você perceber que só o que importa é isso aqui. –pegou minha mão, colocando-a sobre seu peito. — Se sobrevivermos, se você ainda quiser... eu estarei para você, mas... eu não posso competir com suas crenças... até que você me deixe vencer. –deitou a cabeça em meu peito, abraçando-me. — Eu amo você... e te quero mais que você possa imaginar, mas e você? É capaz de abdicar tudo por mim?

Não respondi, apenas passei meus dedos por seu braço, sentindo-o sorrir contra meu peito.

Duo... estava certo.

Eu não conseguiria abdicar tudo de uma vez... minhas crenças, minhas obrigações... tudo que eu teria que enfrentar.

Isso tudo se sobrevivêssemos, claro.

— Duo... eu acho que morreremos, eu sei que é horrível um comandante dizer isso, mas é o que penso, então... eu não quero ter que pensar nas leis ou em tudo isso... eu só quero estar com você, amar você como nunca tive coragem. –disse, sentindo-o beijar meu peito. — Entende?

— Entendo, mas quando sairmos pelo portão, prometa-me que isso que aconteceu não influenciará em nada. Nem na batalha, nem na forma de me tratar, nem em nada.

— Não pensei que você fosse tão sensato. –confessei, puxando-o para um beijo. — Eu estou confuso... muito confuso, isso que fizemos aqui foi contra tudo que acredito, mas... por outro lado, eu não consigo me arrepender... pode ser porque acho que vamos morrer, mas... droga! Me parece o certo.

— É o certo pra mim. –ele disse, sorrindo. — Mas não pensemos nisso, não vamos estragar essas últimas horas juntos. –assenti, deixando meus dedos correrem por sua pele nua.

— Claro, meu anjo... temos assuntos a tratar. –disse, de forma maliciosa. — Quero te amar de novo... –beijei seu pescoço, puxando-o mais para mim. — E de novo... e de novo.

— Hum... como você ficou assim? –ele indagou, beijando meus lábios delicadamente. — Mas... eu quero fazer amor, quero te sentir em mim. –sorri, meio envergonhado.

Nem eu acreditara que havia me tornado tão... fora de controle quando sentia sua pele na minha. Jamais havia me deitado com outro homem e nunca pensei que me sentiria muito melhor do que com uma mulher.

Os traços firmes, os braços delineados, as coxas... tudo nele me atraía.

Eu o amei novamente, sentindo seu calor, ouvindo seus gemidos e sua respiração. Era o paraíso sentir-me tão ligado a ele.

Eu estava confuso. Minhas crenças ainda estavam firmes em minha mente, mas não achava que havia cometido um erro, como antes. Era contra o que eu acreditava, mas parecia certo... para mim.

Suas mãos acariciaram minhas costas delicadamente, como se pedissem desculpas pela violência anterior. Não que eu tenha me importado, nenhuma dor havia sido tão bem vinda como aquela.

O assisti se render mais uma vez, para, logo depois, segui-lo. Ele desabou sobre meu corpo, o rosto em meu pescoço, suspirando.

— Depois de uma noite inteira... onde você acha tanta energia, Hee? –eu ri, deitando-o ao meu lado, admirando-o.

Ele era lindo... a criatura mais linda que eu já vira e, por Deus, eu poderia ficar ali, deitado, observando-o por muito tempo.

Mas os sonhos não duram para sempre e eu tinha uma batalha pela frente.

— Descanse um pouco, eu vou me preparar. –disse, beijando sua testa.

— Espere! –ele me fez sentar, colocando a cruz novamente em meu pescoço. — Leve-me com você, onde quer que vá.

Eu o beijei, carinhosamente, sentindo o peito queimar.

Me levantei, sentindo frio pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquele quarto. O calor dele realmente fazia falta e doía fisicamente a ausência de contato.

— Heero... –ele segurou minha mão, impedindo-me de vestir minhas calças.

Me virei, vendo-o se erguer também, expondo seu corpo maravilhosamente nu. Mas aquilo não importava, não quando vi aqueles dois orbes violetas brilhando, tentando conter as lágrimas.

— Duo... –o puxei, abraçando-o fortemente.

— Tudo isso que aconteceu... não foi um sonho, mas eu sei que quando você sair por essa porta, será. –senti suas lágrimas em meu ombro e fechei meus olhos. — Mas, por mais que você queira ver como um sonho, por favor, caso sobreviva, não esqueça que esteve aqui... que me amou, me tocou, me possuiu... porque eu nunca, morto ou vivo, eu nunca vou esquecer no que senti quando você estava em mim, me amando.

Senti meus olhos umedecerem, mas não disse nada.

Eu jamais esqueceria, por mais que voltasse a Roma, que fosse a missas, eu nunca conseguiria esquecer o que fora tê-lo comigo.

O abraço tornou-se ainda mais apertado, mas eu não consegui me desvencilhar, mesmo que tivesse que ir.

Naquele momento eu soube que não era o abraço que me prendia ali.

Era Duo e a consciência de que, depois que saísse pela porta, tudo que aconteceu deveria ficar envolto a uma névoa espessa, onde eu não pudesse enxergar.

E isso machucava.

Eu só queria continuar com ele, sentindo-o tão perto quanto possível.

Mas nada nunca fora fácil, para nenhum de nós dois.

E daquela vez não seria diferente.

_**.**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Nota: **__O que me dizem dessa cena entre os dois, hein? Acho que estava mais do que na hora de Heero e Duo ficarem juntos assim, ne? Mesmo com esse final de capítulo, não me matem, ainda temos muitas coisas pela frente! Obrigada a todos que estão lendo até hora e que encontraram um tempinho para revisar! Vou adorar que comentem mais, claro...adoro saber o que estão achando do fic até esse momento! Um beijão em todos! Até o próximo capítulo!_


End file.
